spec_ops_delta_squadfandomcom-20200215-history
Spartan recruit
name:paul jackson age:28 rank:recuirt paul: their were many times where i had to face many enemys at once and my squad were only made up with unsc marines so i learned from them and talked to them i had enjoyed being a spartan because i would have been respected and i would be the leader of a squad if only jenkins would have made it out damn he was a good soldier and also he would have made it out of the flood attack damn he was a damn good soldier. we went into many battles even for earth their were many people to get off that planet and we even had to defend certain places from the covenant. i had seen many things out in the battlefield that i would never forget its even hard to tell me that their were many people killed by them elites and brutes.their were one time when me and my squad were ambushed by brutes and they killed my men right infront of me and they even killed women and children once i was returned the doctor asked me if i was fine so i told him 'u ask them women and childern who have been killed by elites and brutes are they fin ' as i walked away and stay in the training room for at least an hour or more. their were many memorys that i hated and i seen much even when the flood attack damn that was a nightmare even for that day that unsc tryed to help a town get people out as the flood came and attacked their was no chance that anyone got out only me and 3 others got away in a pelican and we seen people turning into a flood damn there were people who even attacked their own family and kids *as he sits down* i seen to much to even to example anything i could have saved them but i flew off looking at their faces a kid even said help me and i couldnt help them i wish it was me staying their to help them well io just kept going with the helping people get out of their citys and even ine day when a city became under attack i help people more then the other cause even i had back up and their were spartans teams helping others as i alone try firing from a falcon to protect a convoy of people to get them to a UNSC base that could help people get out to a ship ready to ge people out of reach well u know their were many who rised and thoughs who fell to the ground dead cause of thoughs aliens and those mutants floods but it was worth saving some that made feel happy when i seen them children faces smiling at me and saying thanks for helping me.that made me feel good and happy. THE LAST DEFENCE the next day their was a alarm at the UNSC defence base where i was for the night and when we woke up we seen banshees and phantoms coming and so we got ready and fired at the enemy ships they were comin g from a gaint covenant ship postitioned in the air over our base as we tryed to defend the base from the aliens we had to hold them off as our V.I.P and civilians got out of the base . me and my team attack the enmy straight and we had killed them all as we were ready because we been training longer then they have and we had mounted machine guns and we took as many as we could back to were they came from as the V.I.P and civilians got away we were orders to defend the base as their were people preparing to blow the base as we and my team firied as we ran off and the bombs went off we tough we were done but their ship had fired at the city and we ordered to take that ship down whatever it means so we hope on a pelcian and flew towards the ship as it fired at us but missed and we landed in the hanger and we were so mad because we lost family members because of this ship so we fought bravely and killed every covenant on board the ship and we got to the control room as me and my team point guns at elites and i seen a general elite and he took he enegry sword out and i put my weapon down and we charged at each other and he hit me once and i stab him with my combat knife and we both hit each other again and again until he fell and i was left with wounds which were bleeding and i shot the control system and the ship was about to explode but we got off and and we seen the ship explode and we got hit by the shock wave and crashed but at least we defended our city before it was overrun and when i woke up i seen marines and medic around me so i was happy about being alive and we were somewhere safe. THE CRASH THAT ENDED IT ALL one day when the pelican was flying a phantom was after them as they get away from a covenant base which the recuirt has to defend the pelican from the attackers and once they got over a town and covenant ship hit them with a plazma motor and the pelican went down and the recruit was shooting as he was the one alive and elites charge at him as he made his last stand and remembers his girlfriend but he was caught between the elites and no one knew where he was so he kept shooting and stabing elites until the elites overruned his position and stab him in the back and shot him he was found 1 year later dead with the squad and army of elites dead bodys on the ground his wife and kids where moved to a diffrent ship